U R SOOOOOO DEAD
by twird96
Summary: In 1918 Edward was married to Isabella Swan.He got the influensa and was turned.But Bella was pregnet then turned after the birth.What happens when Bella Rose and Lizzy meet them in forks about 90 years later.SM owns all.T for language and other stuf
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: WHY ME????**

**SM owns all**

I was the luckest and happiest woman if the world. I was **EDWARD MASEN'S** wife. So what if we were 17. It was our 1 mouth anniverce. I wounded why he so down? I've been sick lately. I hope we aren't both sick. There he is now.

"Edward honey, what's wrong?" I asked worried

"I haven't been feeling good lately." He said

"Go to a docture tomorrow."

"Alright."

The next day I had a phone call while Edward was out.

"Mrs. Masen?" the voice said

"Speaking" I answered

"I'm sorry to say your husband has the spanish influensa. He has 1 maybe 2 mouths." What?!?!?!?! NO!! This can't be happening.

"Can I see him?" I said trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry but, no." And he hung up.

What can I do? I'll call Elizabeth.

"Hello, Masen house."

"Emmy, get Mrs. Masen, it's Bella."

"One moment please."

"Hello, Bella it's Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, Edward has the influensa."

"NO!!!"

"I can't believe it ether. We can't even see him."

"Sweetly, I'm sorry but, I have to go." Now who can I call?Dad, yes him.

"Daddy?"

"What's up Bells?" I started to cry

"Edward h-has the Influensa."

"Oh, sweaty! I'll be over." He was there and conforting me in minutes.

_One and a half mouths later_

Edward has passed away. His funeral was last night. In the hospital confusen, his body was gone. I'm tired and I think I'm sick. No, not the influensa. I'm throughing up and feeling week.

OH, NO! With all the stress with Edward I didn't relize. Im mounths later. Edward's dead and I'm PREGNET!!!!!!!!!

**Is it good? Did you like? Hope so. Review = shout out I3 twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Birth and change**

**SM owns all**

**thx to **justrememberhe prefersbrunets

I don't normaly do this but i board and updating.

**BPOV**

After I confurmed I was pregnet I left to live with my cusen Rosalie ** (most choose Alice to help but I want to be different)**. She lost her husband, couldn't have childern, wanted them, and would help.

"Rose!" I said as I walked up to her house. I would tell her when I went in side.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" She asked

"Rosie, let's go inside first, please." I said. She looked at me funny but, nodded.

"What is it Bella?" She asked

I sighed. "You know how Edward got the influensa?" She nodded "Well, Impregnet" I mummbled

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnet. I didn't get to tell him. I didn't even relize it till after the funeral. I don't know what to do. I'm pregnet, a widow, broke, and confused. Can I say with you, please?"

She smiled and said, "You'd have to tie me up in jail to stop. I'll help with it all. One thing though"

"What?" I asked woundering what she wanted

"I am to be refured to as 'Auntie Rosie' and you **will** go clothes shopping with me." She said with a smile

"I'll live though shopping, hopefully." Then we laughed

**Is it good? Did you like? Hope so. Review = shout out **

**I 3 twilight, U should 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Change**

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME**

**THX TO **justrememberhe prefersbrunets and waking dawn ** U 2 cool**

**BPOV **

**(Bella is 8 and 1/5 mouths)**

"Rose, is it safe to be out and about this late in the pregnetcy?" I asked as we walked through the park for exersize.I worried for my baby. I wanted to wait to know the sex.

"I believe so." And, of course, as she said this my water broke.

"ROSE!!!!!!" I said. She looked around but, there was no people or cars. We had walked here. "I don't think the baby will wait for anyone. You'll have to deliver."

"What! Oh, yes, I must." and helped me.

**(I have half a clue of what to do so I is guessing)**

"Okay, during the next contraction, push okay?"

"All right." and I pushed then heard wailing

"IT"S A GIRL!!" and we cleaned her up

"What are you naming her?"

"Elizabeth Rose Masen after his grandmother and Auntie" I said and Rose had the biggest grin on her face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A new mommy and Auntie? How cute." A voice said. We looked and saw a redhead with Pitch black eyes. I was scared.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Victoria. Yes, you will do for a coven." We didn't have time to ask what she ment. she bit Rose then me.

"Dont hurt my baby, please" I asked of here.

"She will be here when you wake." and I blacked out

**3 days later**

When I opened my eyes I could see everything! And hear it! And smeel it! Even taste it all.

"Welcome back. You are both now Vampires. The miths aren't true. You sparkel in sunlight, dont sleep at all. Have super strenth, hearing, seeing, smelling and can talk fast. We are super fast. We are Beautiful and live forever. We cant have childern but, you already have one."

"GIVE HER TO ME!!!" I screamed. It sounded like bells.

"NOW!" I look at Rose, and she looked beautiful. Her expreshan said I was too.

"Okay but, dont be mad at me if you kill her." and gave her to me. She made my throut burn but i didnt pay attion. My Elizabeth. Rose did the same thing and hugged us.

"Wow, you have great self-control. Let's hunt some humans. You do drink blood by the way." She said

"No, we will not hurt humans. We shall hunt animals. Run Rose." And we ran to her house in seconds.

"Grab all the things you want to keep, stuff for Elizabeth, and all the money we have."

I grabbed pictures of Charlie, Renee, and Edward. Elizabeth could 'see' her daddy one day. I grabbed her clothes and my money.

We were on our own now.

**GOOD OR BAD? Hoped you like!! Review = shout out. **

**I 3 TWILIGHT**

**PS I wrote this chapter to the awesome Flyleaf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: YOU!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry if you thought I rushed it yestordoy, I was board and just keep poasting. P. S. It is a super long chapter.**

**THX TO **

justrememberhe prefersbrunets

waking dawn

Finchy94

tigger5600

HershyKis85

U rule.

**SM: I own twilight not Twird96**

**Me:Can I have It?**

**SM: NO *and steels my Edward Poster***

**ME: No give it back!!!! *And chases after**

**BPOV**

It's been 90 years since I turned. Elizabeth, now called Lizzy, was willingliy turned at 17. She has my hair.I miss Edward. She can put thought in other people's heads. I an emune to all powers. Our parents die in a car crash 6 mounths ago. We don't date and **love love love** to mess with humans. We have a youtube and poste new funny stuff each week **(Emmett will be proud).**

We are moving to Fork, Washington a very rainy town. We were triplets, all 18. Our parents died in a car crash and we are on our own.

We rode to school in Rose's red BWT. We got tons of stares. When we got there we smelt vampires. I hope they're vegitarens. I looked at Rose. She shrouged and said

"We'll meet them later. Pick out the most depressed loser who need attition." Ohhhhh. She was doing plan, get loser popularer. She do that or kick the cocky jock were he won't forget every time there's a new school.

"Um, by the wall gocking at you. Here's the note."

We give the kid a note so he know not to flirt to much. It says

You look like you want more girls. I kissed you, guys will want to be your friend and girl will want you. Dont thank me, I do it to comfuse all. Also don't try to come up and kiss me or something.

Love, The girl who kissed you Rose.

She walked up to the kid and made-out with him. All stared. Lizzy and I were giggling. She handed the note yo him and he nodded. She walked tord me.

"He wasn't a half bad kisser."and we cracked up again.

I walked up to Ms. Cope and got our class lists.

Mine

1: English

2: Trig

3: History

Lunch

4. Bio

5: P. E.

Lizzy

1: English

2: Bio

3: Trig

Lunch

4: History

5: P. E.

Rose

1. English

2 Bio

3: History

Lunch

4: Trig

5: P. E.

"So we all have English, Lunch andP. E. together. Lizzy and Rose have Bio, me and Rose have History together. Not bad." I said.

"Lets get to English." Said Rose. I heard whipers

_If she made out with Leo, she'll go out with me_

So the kids name is Leo.

_She's hot._

_Hope she's single_

_I call the blond_

_Dibes and Brunet_

_The look like the Cullens_

"The other vampires are Cullens." My first 3 classes were uneventful. Before lunch I bumped Into a pixie. She was a vampire.

"Why can't I see you?"

"I don't know your power but I'll sit with your family and explain."

"'K"

I sat down and waved Lizzy and Rose over

"I'm Bella, and this is my My cosin Rose and my daughter Lizzy."

"Daughter?" The pixie asked

"I gave birth right Before the change then changed her at age 17."

"Cool. Im Alice. The big teddy bear is Emmett, And this hansome man next to me is my husband Jasper"

"Hello" said Jasper

"Hey, do you have powers? This pixie over here can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Edward, who is out hunting, can read minds" the name Edward hurt.

"I cancle out other's power's whitch is why you cant see us or feel our emotions. Edward won't here us ether."

"Hey, do you like pranks?" Emmett asked

"You know that kid Leo who is now suddenly popularer?" I said

"Ya. What did you do?"

"Rose kissed him to mess with every one." I said said and Emmett went histarical

"You....didn't.......you......evil." He said between laughs

"If you prank, we'll be great friends." Lizzy said

"Oh, I prank. Alice, remember when I ate that-"

"That event is to be never mentioned again." Jasper said giving Em the evil eye.

"Come home with us after school. Esme will love you and you can meet Calisle and Edward, they're hunting." Alice said

"Kay, got to go to bio."

"Oh, can I see you class lists?" I gave them to Alice."Edward has bio with Bella, I have history with Lizzy, Emmett has Trig with Rose, and we all have gym together. Cool."

"See you after school."

The rest of school was boring. After we drove to their house. It was Beautiful. We walked inside. A Esme walked in the room. She looked like snow white.

"Hello kids, who are your friends?"

"I'm Bella, this is Rose, and my daghter, Lizzy. I had her right before I turned." I explained

"I see. Call me Esme. You can consider here your second home." Esme said

"Emmett, Jasper can you go get some fireworks? I need them for a prank on Mr. Burner." Alice asked

"Anything for a prank." Emmett msaid and they left.

"I see you and Emmett together, Rose!!!" Alice said bursting with happiness.

"Awwwwwww." Me and Lizzy said

"Well he is cute." Rose said

"You won't see anything from me and Lizzy can't date." I said

"Mom!!!!" She said embarest.

"That kid is problemly still upsested. She dated a human and he became upsested. She can't even date vampires for another 6 years." I said Emmett and Jasper came back

"They will be hear in 3.....2......1"

"Guys, who's here?" a voice asked

"Carlisle, we have new vampire friends."

"Why can't I read them?" Another said. Wait, it sounds just like-

"Bella is blocking us. Our powers don't work ether." Alice said

Then they came in the room. The first was clearly Carlisle. After was Edward. My Edward. The one I cried my eyes out for.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked at me then relised,

"Bella?" He asked stuned. then I became very angry.

"You" I started walking tord him. He sence my anger and backed away, "You turned Into a vampire!!!!!"

"um, well, yes." He studdered

"You left me alone and scared. It was our 1 mouth anniversery. Not to metion I found out I was PREGNET the day after your FUNERAL!!!!!!" I said in anger. He paused stunned.

"You were pregnet?"

"Yes meet your daughter Elizabeth Rose Masen Swan." I said then pointed to Lizzy "Let's go before I rip his head off."

Lizzy and Rose didn't argue. We left. He was alive. I might forgive him but, first he must pay.

Dun Dun Da

You like? Long chapter. Edward won't die, so don't worry. Review = shout out.

I 3 twilight


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: ME?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**EPOV:**

I still miss My Bella. Every day. Carlisle tried to find me another mate but, I only see Bella. We are almost home. Every one is blocking me from their mind. I hope Tanya. I never want to read THAT mind again.

"Guys, who's here?" Carlisle asked. Then I smelt it. Vampire. Shoot, 3!!!

"Carlisle, we have new vampire friends." Alice said. So who are they. Wait.

"Why can't I read them?" I asked

"Bella's blocking us. Our powers don't work ether." She explained. We walked in and looked around. A blond Emmett's druling over. Two brunetts. Wait, they look like Bella!

"Edward?" one asked. OMC (oh my carlisle), it is Bella!!!!!!

"Bella?" I asked. Then she changed from shock to anger.

"You!" she said and started walking at me. I didn't need my gift or Jasper's to know to back away. "You turned Into a vampire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, well, yes." I studdered. Good responce-not.

"You left me alone and scared. It was our 1 mouth anniversery. Not to metion I found out I was PREGNET the day after your FUNERAL!!!!!!" She screemed. I froze. pregnet?

You were pregnet?" I asked stunned

"Yes meet your daughter Elizabeth Rose Masen Swan." She said pointing to the shocked brunett. Thats why she looks like bella. "Let's go before I rip his head off." and they left.

"Edward?" Esme asked, stunned aswell.

"Let me explain. We were married before I was sick and got changed. I had no idea. She found out after we left." I said "Should I go after her?"

"Yes." Esme said. Then I left


	6. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


End file.
